Arrebol
by Mrs Bipolar
Summary: Yona está enamorada. Aunque, claro… una serie de personas lo descubren antes de que ella misma lo haga. #5: azul.
1. Verde

_Akαtsuki no Yonα_ no me pertenece.

* * *

 **.**

 **»arrebol:** cuando las nubes adquieren un color rojo al ser iluminadas por los rayos del sol. || capítulo uno: _verde_

.

* * *

Jae-Ha es el primero en notarlo, cómo no.

Conoce bien las reacciones de las señoritas enamoradas —generalmente, solía ser objeto de tan nobles sentimientos (que a veces lo halagaban lo suficiente como para cederles una noche, aunque a ninguna su corazón). Alguien libre como él evitaba lazos innecesarios; ergo, nadie lo había impresionado lo suficiente como para atarse. Con una mera excepción. Y al sentir que su _sangre_ lo llamaba a ella —o, al menos, eso se repetiría a sí mismo hasta que llegara el día que se lo creyera—, le era imposible no descansar sus ojos en la princesa de vez en cuando.

Y siempre veía lo mismo.

Bueno, no _siempre_. Ella tenía unos ojos preciosos, ya que realmente eran un camino abierto hacia su alma; para Jae-Ha la belleza que exudaban éstos al fulgir no tenía precio. Se entrecerraban cuando sonreía, se volvían más luminosos cuando lloraba, se empequeñecían al sorprenderse, pero… Pero no había palabras para describir a los ojos de la princesa cuando se posaban en Hak.

Como en esos momentos, en que todo el mundo estaba disperso en el frondoso bosque buscando comida o leña. A Jae-Ha le intriga y gusta la manera en que Yona comienza a mirar a Hak, cómo cambia con el paso del tiempo; a una pequeña parte del dragón le hiere mucho, pero la parte que se divierte jugando a ser Cupido solía reprimir a esta última, acallarla lo suficiente para que no doliera. Por esa misma diversión, comienza a caminar hacia el campamento que han montado durante la tarde, en una zona llana rodeada de árboles alrededor; la tienda está armada y frente a ella ya hay un círculo de piedrecillas, dentro de las que harán fuego para cocinar durante la noche, pero en el campamento no hay persona salvo Yona, de espaldas a él, con el torso medio introducido en un baúl, y él, acortando la distancia que lo separaba de la princesa.

—Yona, querida… —Ella pega un pequeñísimo respingo y sus bellos ojos se posan en él. Intenta repetirse que aquel sentimiento cuando lo mira tan directamente y con los ojos aún envueltos en ensoñación, es producto de su sangre de dragón y luego se obliga a enfocarse. Su misión es clara y es una sola: reírse un rato.

—¿Sí, Jae-Ha?

—¿Sabes dónde está Hak?

—Por allí, recogiendo leña con los otros —le contesta sin mucha atención, volviendo a buscar en el baúl y señalando hacia el bosque.

Le dedica un pequeño sonido de aprobación, pero en vez de ir en la dirección señalada por ella, se sienta en el suave pasto, a un lado de Yona. Detrás de él, la tienda, con sus puertas abiertas de par en par; frente a él, el pequeño círculo de piedras que próximamente albergará a la fogata, y el vasto bosque. Se deja fascinar por las diferentes tonalidades de verde que pintan el paisaje: el suave color del césped, la profundidad de las hojas, el intermedio de los tallos lozanos. Todo en aquel lugar parece refrescante, desde la fría brisa que sacude los árboles hasta la visión del cielo despejado y celeste. El dragón se sonríe, mientras piensa que el reino de Kōka es, en definitiva, muy hermoso.

Yona termina su búsqueda y se inclina un poco para hablarle.

—Iré al bosque, cerca del río. Necesito practicar un poco. —Y levanta su arco, como queriendo indicarle qué es lo que hará, con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—¿Y no irás donde Hak? —La princesa ya se había dispuesto a retirarse cuando Jae-Ha formuló su pregunta. Al ganarse la mirada inquisitiva de Yona, prosigue—. Ya sabes, para que te enseñe más técnicas.

—Hak está ocupado buscando leña. No quiero molestarlo.

Jae-Ha suelta una pequeña risita sin pensarlo, diciendo:

—Tú jamás podrías molestarlo.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque Hak te adora. —Mueve su mano como espantando una mosca, haciéndose el ciego ante el brillo en los ojos de Yona cuando dice aquello. «Qué terriblemente obvia», ríe su mente—. ¿Podrías posponer un poco tu entrenamiento por este dragón que también te adora?

Ella le sonríe, divertida, y se sienta sin prisas donde Jae-Ha había palmeado segundos atrás. Fija su mirada al bosque, donde sus amigos pasean de allá para acá buscando las cosas necesarias para asentarse de manera cómoda en aquel lugar. Permanecen unos segundos en un silencio cómodo, disfrutando del sonido del viento contra la naturaleza y del cantar de las aves, hasta que Yona no lo soporta más.

—Hak no me adora.

«Se ha quedado pensando un rato en eso…», piensa el dragón mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se desliza por sus labios.

—¿Ah, no? —La princesa suelta un inmediato _no_ , corto y seco. Jae-Ha pronuncia más su sonrisa—. ¿Y entonces por qué te protege con tanto ahínco?

La respuesta tarda, siendo obvio incluso para él la cruzada mental en la que se ha embarcado Yona. Sabe, apostaría su vida incluso, a que una parte de ella muere porque sea verdad que el chico la adora con su vida, pero otra, la realista —según ella misma, porque el dragón claramente difería con esa postura— se decía a sí misma que se debía a la cantidad de años que llevaban juntos, casi por costumbre, y sobre todo porque su padre le había asignado aquella tarea a Hak. Él era un soldado y como tal, seguía las órdenes sin chistar, ¿no era así?

Yona se sentía confundida.

—Realmente, Hak y tú han pasado por muchas cosas juntos, ¿no es así? —preguntó con suavidad, viendo que las cavilaciones de la chica probablemente no llegarían a puerto alguno.

—Sí. Hak ha estado siempre a mi lado.

—Debes apreciar mucho el tenerlo contigo. —Yona lo mira, un tanto curiosa—. Yo huí de mi villa, así que no hay nadie de mi pasado con el que pueda seguir contando hasta el día de hoy. Yo sólo… —titubea—, sólo creo que debe sentirse bien eso.

—Pero tienes a Gi-Gan y a la tripulación, ¿no?

—Sí. —También le sonríe. Le ha dicho la verdad, pero no quiere comenzar una discusión de sus sentimientos de soledad, al contrario, la curiosidad lo estaba matando para inmiscuirse rápido en el tópico que le interesaba: los sentimientos de Yona. Por lo mismo, sacudió el tema sin mayor importancia—. Y ahora los tengo a ustedes. Y, apelando a esta confianza de familia que tenemos…, ¿te podría preguntar algo? —Ella asiente. Jae-Ha se le acerca más, dándole todas las pistas de que le quiere confiar un secreto importante. Es más, cuando se dispone a hablar, decide que lo mejor será susurrarle—: Yona, ¿qué sientes por…?

—Oi, pervertido de ojos caídos, ¿no planeas ayudarnos?

Cuando vuelve su mirada hacia el bosque, la sonrisa es incipiente. Intenta que no nazca completamente, porque no quiere ser asesinado por Hak, pero la situación es tan hilarante que es difícil. Claro, desde lejos la cercanía que mantiene con Yona se debe ver cómplice, y a ojos de Hak, peligrosa. Es cierto; a él mismo le produce cierto efecto que prefiere ignorar el estar tan cerca de ella, pero es que Hak es demasiado evidente. Le ha hablado con el solo propósito de captar su atención para que se separara de la princesa.

No le dio en el gusto, ya que disfrutaba de la atractiva cara de Hak con el ceño fruncido —lo hacía ver incluso más guapo. Le contesta desde la misma posición:

—Oh, Hak, justo le estaba comentando a Yona cómo me están comenzando a pesar los años… Ir a cargar leña sólo empeoraría mi crítica situación, ¿sabes?

Yoon pasa a un lado revolviendo algo dentro de una cacelora y fulmina a Jae-Ha con su mirada mientras puede. Este último decide que el suplicio de Hak se ha alargado demasiado, así que vuelve a su asiento y marca nuevamente la distancia con Yona.

—Quien no ayuda no tendrá cena —dice Yoon, caminando rápido hacia donde se encontraba el fuego.

—Qué cruel, madre. —Y pese a su queja, se pone de pie con ayuda de Hak, a quien le había estirado la mano para que le diera el impulso. Se limpió el traje con unos golpecitos, asegurando de no tener una mancha de tierra en el trasero de su hermoso y caro traje. Hak lo miraba con el ceño fruncido e iba a mosquearlo, pero el dragón decidió hablar—. ¡Adiós, Yona!

Le dedicó una corta sonrisa al chico e iba a encaminarse al bosque, pero una mano lo detuvo al agarrarlo de su manga.

—Espera, Jae-Ha. —Sus añorantes ojos se fijaron directo en los suyos y tragar se hizo un poco más duro. Casi sacudió su cabeza con afán de ahuyentar aquella clase de pensamientos, suponiendo que Yona deseaba preguntarle algo—. ¿Me dirás qué me querías preguntar?

Oh, claro que era eso. La curiosidad ha de estar carcomiéndola, de seguro ha atado cabos y cree que la dichosa pregunta tiene que ver con Hak (lo cual es cierto), por lo que necesita saberla para saciar su sed… Lástima que Jae-Ha disfrutaba de ser malo y sólo le daría agua con sal.

Y bajo la atenta mirada curiosa de Hak, él se inclina un poco para quedar más cerca de Yona. Ella no nota cuán seductor pretende ser aquel gesto en su inocencia, pero sí se siente un tanto avergonzada cuando él decide mirarla directo a los ojos y susurrar su nombre como su lo degustara, lento, dulce, ronco. Jae-Ha entonces mira de reojo la mueca disgustada de Hak e intenta no romper en una carcajada ahí mismo, alejándose un poco de ella.

«Gracias por comprobar mi teoría, Hak».

—Nada. —Sonríe con dulzura, agarrando un mechón de sedoso cabello rojizo, que la caracteriza como Hiryuu—. Sólo quería decirte que hoy amaneciste muy bella.

Los ojos de Hak se desvían hacia el único dragón presente, pero ninguna palabra sale de sus labios, ya que todas parecen tener un sabor amargo. Sabe que Jae-Ha lo está molestando adrede y se odia un poco por caer tan fácil en su juego, aunque odia un poco más a Yona por no ser consciente de las intenciones que tiene aquel pervertido de ojos caídos con ella. En serio, esa inocencia la matará algún día.

—Vamos a recoger leña, Hak —dice, irguiéndose y sacudiéndose el trasero para quitarse la suciedad restante de él, sin voltearse hacia Yona, quien de seguro carga con una mirada atónita y confundida.

—Como sea. —Y lo sigue sin más.

Ambos caminan silenciosamente hacia el bosque. Hak se le adelanta unos pasos y Jae-Ha no puede evitarlo más; suelta una risotada. Hak se voltea y le pregunta que qué diablos, lo que sólo hace que su risa aumente, mientras niega diciendo que no es nada. Hak lo mira con desconfianza, internamente preguntándose si acaso tendrá algo en la espalda y no lo sabe, y continúa su camino.

Jae-Ha, con la sonrisa que le queda de la carcajada, se voltea al fin. A lo lejos, podía divisar la figura de Yona, a un lado de Yoon, probablemente intentarlo ayudar en la confección de la cena. Sabe que ha quedado turbada por sus acciones de hoy, pero en parte aquella era la idea.

«Quería decirte, Yona… —piensa mientras mira aquella lejana silueta de cabellos rojos y sonrisa bella—. Que eres tan obvia que tus sentimientos se te escapan por los ojos. Pero dejaré que tú lo notes sola».

—Ojos caídos, ¡no te quedes atrás!

«Ah, realmente Hak y tú son unos tontos. No es posible que no noten los sentimientos del otro». Soltando la última risita, comenzó a caminar:

—Claro que no, Hak~.

* * *

 **Notα de αutorα:**

¡Primerα viñetα! αsí es como me doy lα bienvenidα α este hermoso fαndom. (L) _Akαtsuki no Yonα_ es un mαngα geniαl, reαlmente está entre mis preferidos del momento. El desαrrollo tαn nαturαl de todos sus personαjes es exquisito y lα relαción entre Hαk y Yonα me llenα de vidα. XD αsí que estα historiα constαrá de unα serie de viñetαs (bueeeno, serán _levemente_ más lαrgαs que viñetαs) centrαdαs en lo que yα nos αnticipα el summαry: ¡Yonα está enαmorαdα!

Bueno, estαs viñetαs estαrán bαsαdαs en **prompts que me inventé yo mismα**. Lα primerα está liderαdα por Jαe-Hα, cuyo color es el verde y su poder está en lαs piernαs, _peeero_ decidí que dejαríα los prompts de modo que cαdα drαgón conservαrα su color yyy que intercαmbiαríα los poderes que tienen, por eso el cαpítulo de Jαe-Hα tiene como tópicos el verde y los ojos (su color y el poder de otro drαgón, en este cαso de Shin-αh). Es unα referenciα leve, pero el prompt del color (en este cαso, verde) no sólo indicα qué drαgón hαrá su αpαrición, sino tαmbién αlgún elemento que se verá presente en el cαpítulo; en este cαso, fue el bosque y Jαe-Hα. Son referenciαs sutiles, clαro. :)

 **¡No se olviden de comentαr qué les pareció!** Recuerden: _agregαr α fαvoritos y no dejαr un comentαrio, es como mαnoseαrme la tetα y sαlir corriendo._ Ustedes únαnse tαmbién α lα cαmpαñα **Con Voz y Voto**. :)

Próximo prompt incluirá: _¡brαzos!_ , o mejor dicho _mαnos_. ¡No diré el color porque quiero que seα sorpresα! ¿Quién creen que notαrá el αmor que comienzα α sentir Yonα después?


	2. Amarillo

_Akatsuki no Yona_ le pertenece a la genial Kusanagi. Yyy en este cap, el prompt que usé es: ¡amarillo y manos!

* * *

 **»arrebol** || capítulo dos: _amarillo_

* * *

Zeno lo sabe.

Tiene la costumbre de observar con unos ojos que a veces ven más que los del mismísimo Shin-Ah. Años y años se acumulan en su milenaria cabeza por más adolescente que parezca, y todo tipo de experiencias han marcado su vida. El amor también fue una de ellas.

Aún recuerda a Kaya.

¿Cómo no, si ella fue y será siempre su sol? La calidez de sus manos entrelazadas todavía continúa ayudándolo a subsitir cuando el panorama era muy gris, el recuerdo de su sonrisa aún le parecía la cosa más bella del mundo. Por supuesto que reconocía el amor cuando lo veía: un abrazo entre amigos, la preocupación de los padres por sus hijos, las peleas en broma de hermanos…

Las manos de Yona entrelazadas firmemente a las de Hak.

—Te ves preocupada por él, señorita.

Yona, eh. Yona no es Hiryuu y a la vez sí. En ambos, su cabello arde como las llamas y sus ojos son de un profundo e intrigante violeta; el gesto con el que se preocupan, con el que sonríen, con el que se enserian… es igual. Vil reflejo y a la vez es eso lo que los diferencia más entre sí. Son tan iguales que hasta la más ínfima diferencia resalta.

Yona lo mira rápido entre su aura de preocupación infinita, como si temiera que algo le sucediese al febril Hak si quitaba sus ojos de él aunque fuera un ínfimo segundo. Lo ha invadido una súbita gripe que al principio parecía un simple resfriado (Hak desechó los mil reclamos de Yona de que aquello se debía al esfuerzo inhumano al que se sometía), pero durante la noche comenzó con temblores y los dragones consideraron preciso llamar a la princesa. Ya había amanecido y si bien Hak no tenía fiebre, la amenaza era latente.

—Hak nunca se enferma tanto —explica Yona.

Zeno asiente. Son los únicos en la tienda, ya que Yoon ha salido a recoger hierbas que contrarrestaban la fiebre y Yona se ha encargado de echar a todos los dragones restantes, porque ha insistido en que teme que ellos se enfermen también, le da igual que sean guerreros legendarios, no piensa exponerlos a ningún peligro.

Pero a Zeno ha sido imposible echarlo.

—Entonces… ¿cuándo le dirás?

Yona, esta vez, lo mira de lleno. Así que de ese modo se vería el rostro confundido de Hiryuu, piensa Zeno, sintiendo que sonríe por la calidez que lo invade. Hiryuu nunca se confundía o dudaba; parecía estar hecho para mantener la calma siempre. Pero Yona era frágil y aunque fuera una guerrera, ya muchas veces se había roto, como ser humano que era.

—¿Decirle qué?

Zeno le sonríe desde le fondo de su alma.

—Que lo amas.

Y lo suelta casualmente, como si nada, porque, en parte, le gusta ser un poco malo, porque le gusta el gesto contrariado que Yona arma, tan escandalosa como es a veces. El brío con el que se sonroja, lo exagerado de su respingo, lo rápido que se separa de Hak —pero no de su mano, eso jamás— lo divierte. Debe admitirlo; es, en parte, una mala persona. Jae-Ha no es el único que ríe un poco con todo el asunto.

—¡Yo jamás en la vida…! ¡Y-yo no…! —responde con la voz quizás demasiado alta. Hak suelta un quejido en el sueño y Yona baja la mirada despacio. Parece pensar unos segundos en la situación y Zeno espera con paciencia, porque sabe que algo dirá, sabe que Yona no se callará ahí. Ya la conoce—. ¿Por qué dices eso? —susurra.

Zeno nuevamente le sonríe y se inclina un poco hacia delante, alcanzando la mano de Yona que reposa sobre la frente de Hak y la otra mano se encuentra entrelazada a la de su amigo, guardián, confidente y más. El cuerpo del poderoso dragón negro descansa entre ambos y Zeno acaricia la mano que ha tomado con suavidad, con tanto cariño y recuerda a Kaya cuando mira cómo Yona le toma la mano a Hak.

—Lo que se ama se cuida todos los días, señorita —explica—. Así como tú lo haces con él.

—No quiero que nada lo dañe nunca —confiesa luego de un silencio, en un murmullo, y sólo tiene ojos para Hak cuando habla.

«Aunque lo digas tan casualmente… —piensa el dragón—, tus manos lo presionan con tanta fuerza, como si temieras que se esfumara. Sabes que es sólo fiebre y aun así has estado a su lado desde antes del alba, sólo por si necesita de tu compañía. Señorita, el solo ver cuánto lo quieres me alegra el día.»

—Mi único consejo, señorita, es que le digas. Él se preocupa por ti del mismo modo.

Le da una sonrisa suave y suelta su mano, incorporándose con la excusa de ir a ayudar a los demás con los arreglos del campamento (aunque en realidad, les dará noticias sobre el estado de Hak, ya que la preocupación consume a todos). Yona reclama que no es lo que él piensa, pero es un reclamo tan débil que suena como si estuviera intentando convencerse a sí misma.

Con las mejillas aún ardiéndole, Yona mira sin saber qué pensar cuando Zeno se va con una juguetona sonrisa y tarareando una melodía feliz. Luego voltea el rostro hacia Hak, que frunce el ceño de a ratos, comenzando a ser consumido por la fiebre de nuevo. Sin saber qué hacer, sólo atina a apretarle las frías manos con más fuerza, con la clara duda de si lo que dice Zeno tiene cabida en la realidad.

Lo último que Zeno le dice antes de salir de la tienda es:

—Deberías regalarle un anillo que demuestre que se pertenecen, ¿no crees, señorita? —Aunque ríe con soltura ante la vergüenza que colorea el rostro de Yona, una súbita aura de tristeza lo invade luego—. Créeme… deberías hacer las cosas pronto, antes de que el tiempo se acabe. La vida es muy corta, ¿sabes?

—¿Eh?

Una nueva risita corta la nostalgia anterior. Yona no tiene por qué saber su secreto, no todavía y quizás nunca sea momento, así que ¿para qué invadirla con otra preocupación ahora? Dejaría que Hak y sus sentimientos fueran su única molestia por el momento, pero cada palabra de lo que le ha dicho ha sido de corazón y es lo que siente como correcto. Al menos, eso se recomendaría a sí mismo si pudiera volver a los momentos que tuvo con Kaya.

Ojalá Yona sepa aprovechar su tiempo, piensa, antes de contestarle a la enamorada (y en estado de negación) princesa:

—… Nada, nada.


	3. Blanco

_Akatsuki no Yona_ le pertenece a la genial Kusanagi. **P** rompt usado en este capítulo: **blanco y cuerpo**.

* * *

.

 **»arrebol** ||  capítulo tres: _blanco_

.

* * *

Kija no es estúpido.

Claro, ha vivido muchos años aislado del mundo real, en una aldea que se ha construido sólo para él, por lo que muchas cosas de las que le han sucedido últimamente no tienen mucho sentido a sus ojos. Poco a poco comienza a acostumbrarse a la crudeza de la vida, a la visión de que no todo es tan acendradamente puro como creyó por mucho tiempo, y también ha estado en contacto con cosas que nunca había visto antes.

Pero si hay algo que Kija conoce es el amor.

El amor como tal tiene muchas variantes y Kija había experimentado varias de ellas. La inocente admiración de los aldeanos hacia sus poderes, el cálido cariño con el que su padre le había encomendado su misión, los excesivos cuidados a los que su abuela insistía someterlo, el profundo amor que sentía por sus poderes de dragón. Pero el amor, tal como los libros apasionados lo describían, no había sido algo que Kija había tenido la oportunidad de vivir.

Sí, muchas chicas solían enviarle adorables regalos y atenciones para que se fijara en ellas, pero Kija sencillamente no estaba interesado en esas cosas. No estaba ahí para distraerse con nimiedades como aquello, sólo existía para servir a su señor. A Hiryuu. Era de él y nadie más.

Y luego llegó ella.

Y con ella, _él_. Si bien todo su ser se consagró sin más a Yona, no podía sino notar al valiente y fuerte soldado que traía con ella. En un principio, le pareció una estupidez, ¿para qué la princesa quería a alguien más que sus dragones? Hak no tenía razón de ser. Pero, entonces, lo conoció. El mundo comenzó a tomar forma al lado de esos dos y de las demás personas que comenzaron a formar parte de su amado mundo, por lo que Kija no pudo evitar comenzar a pensar de un modo diferente; el saber cambiaba las perspectivas y para el dragón que llevaba el blanco por color no había sido diferente.

Kija _ve_ el amor. Aunque ella lo reniegue con las mejillas coloradas e intente alejar a Hak cuando se acerca mucho, él lo sabe, lo ve, lo _siente_. Hak es mucho más importante para Yona de lo que se pueda imaginar y lo quiere con tanto ímpetu que le dan un poco de celos. No es _él_ , sino su sangre de dragón la que clama por más atención que Hak (o eso se dice cuando el pecho le molesta).

Por supuesto que Hak era necesario para Yona, pensaba en algunas ocasiones sin darse cuenta. Cualquiera querría tener a quien más quiere a su lado. Hacerse fuerte con él y para él. Los celestes ojos de Kija no ven tanto como los de Shin-Ah, pero sí han sido capaces de adaptarse para entender a las personas, así que no le costaba ver que Hak era una persona noble y de sentimientos verdaderos, cuyo valor era admirable y que sin duda alguna amaba a Yona con cada fibra de su ser.

Kija podría haber sido despistado en un principio, pero aprende de a poco.

Por lo mismo, demoró un poco más en entender que para Yona era lo mismo. Lo que pasaba era que la princesa tampoco se entendía a sí misma, así que se necesitaba de una mirada más afilada para comprenderlo.

Es todo lo que hace ella, todo gesto que le dedica.

Su cuerpo entero susurra, advierte, revela qué es lo que siente. Los toques casuales, las miradas tendidas, las sonrisas ligeras sólo porque él está ahí, la vehemencia con la que su voz lo defiende de ser necesario. Yona, la princesa en llamas, ha crecido tanto en fuerza como en madurez, y sus sentimientos por Hak parecen haber evolucionado de la misma forma que ella.

Kija suspira con ligereza, bajando los hombros casi cansado. Tiene leña entre sus brazos y una parte no pequeña de él se lamenta el estado en que sus ropas quedarán por aquel contacto; Yoon siempre está aprovechándose de su fuerza, diría Jae-Ha, pero a él no le importa si es para ayudar a su querido grupo. El blanco es un color especial, piensa Kija mientras mira su ropa, porque es tan hermoso cuando está impoluto pero se mancha con tantísima facilidad. Unos pasos se acercan para llevar sus pensamientos con la brisa, y la mirada de Kija busca al dueño de ellos.

—Jae-Ha —saluda, sonriéndole con suavidad. El dragón verde ha huido nuevamente de sus responsabilidades y Yoon ya debe estar deseando regañarlo.

—Se han aprovechado de ti de nuevo —menciona en vez de saludarlo. Kija ríe un poco porque ha estado pensando en que eso es exactamente lo que diría Jae-Ha—. Rayos, creo que esta vez no podré escapar de mi regaño diario. Pero no se puede evitar, mis brazos no son como los tuyos… ¡Sólo sirven para cargar damiselas, no sucia leña~! —canturrea con dramatismo.

Kija ríe nuevamente, pensando en lo feliz que es de tener a Jae-Ha en su vida. Sus palabras canturreadas, sus coqueteos descarados, su sonrisa maliciosa y su apasionado ser sin duda ocupaban un lugar importante en su corazón. También estaba muy feliz de tener a todos los demás, las preciosas personas que le habían cambiado la vida sin quererlo.

Ambos cayeron en un cómodo silencio por unos segundos hasta que voces ajenas llegan a ellos. Los ojos de ambos siguen el sonido conocido por instinto, aquella voz de la persona a la que quieren tanto, y la observan con suavidad, tanto a ella como a su acompañante.

—¡No es justo en absoluto, Hak! —viene reclamando Yona, con el ceño fruncido pero sin una gota de enojo real en su tono—. ¿Cuándo me tomarás en serio?

—Princesa —replica él, claramente luchando contra la sonrisa que bailotea en sus labios. Yona se le hace tan tierna así, enrojecida por el cansancio del entrenamiento y haciendo pucheros por la frustración. Para él, no hay una Yona más bella que la que observa con ese pelo rojizo alborotado, la voz firme y la mirada de fuego; no hay Yona más hermosa que cuando se esfuerza al máximo, cuando en realidad parece un dragón—, te tomo en serio. Pero no te quiero hacer daño. Has recorrido un largo camino, eso lo reconoceré. Pero estoy cansado, así que sólo quiero comer y dormir.

—¡No me tomas en serio!

—Sí lo hago.

—¡No!

—Querida princesa, no moleste —dice Hak con ironía, entornando los ojos—. Puede haber repercusiones.

En ese momento, Yona se planta frente a Hak y lo mira con firmeza. La mano de él que acariciaba la parte posterior de su cuello se cierra y sus músculos se tensan repentinamente, porque no puede evitarlo si Yona se le acerca tanto y lo mira así. Se está sonrojando y eso le jode hasta lo más profundo de su ser. La princesa tenía esa manía de ser tan así, tan especial y única que Hak no podía más que quererla, pero él jamás lo diría. Ni siquiera se lo admitía del todo en sus pensamientos.

—Pues que las haya —responde Yona con seriedad, aunque su postura cambia después, suavizándose—. En un principio… quería aprender a defenderme, dejar de ser una carga para ustedes. Pero ahora es diferente. He visto más del mundo y mis sentimientos han cambiado, ya no sólo quiero defenderme. Quiero aprender a pelear y ser fuerte, ¡así que da lo mejor de ti! No podré aprender si te preocupas siempre de que no salga herida, ¡entreno precisamente porque no quiero eso! Yo…, más que nada en el mundo, deseo ser fuerte para proteger a los que quiero. —Los ojos de Hak se abren a la par con su boca, las palabras de Yona siendo demasiado para él. Los ojos violetas ardían como el fuego, dejando ver que sus palabras eran del todo reales—. ¡Hak, por favor, permíteme protegerte!

A la distancia, dos figuras en las que aún no reparaban también se vieron embebidos por la sorpresa.

—Oh, ¡nuestra querida Yona es tan audaz! —susurra Jae-Ha con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa y tapándose la sonrisa de diversión, mientras Kija, a su lado, no puede evitar sonrojarse—. ¿Lo has escuchado tú también, cierto? ¡Yona estaba _coqueteando_ con Hak! Hasta él se dio cuenta, ¡míralo! Está todo rojo. ¡Adoro esto!

La risilla de Jae-Ha desaparece cuando se da cuenta de que desea seguir observando el espectáculo, por lo que no debe ser descubierto aún. Ha pasado tiempo desde que él mismo se había percatado de que la naturaleza de los sentimientos de Yona había comenzado a cambiar, pero en aquel entonces era un pequeño destello en medio de la oscuridad, los sentimientos apenas escapándosele por la mirada. Ahora… cada cosa de ella lo insinuaba. Sus ojos cayeron en Kija y en la mirada de éste; al parecer, ya no era el único que había descubierto el secreto de Yona.

—¿Cómo te sientes respecto a eso? —inquiere Jae-Ha, y es ahí cuando Kija nota que se ha quedado mirando fijamente cómo Hak y Yona revolotean, jugando a pelear entre ellos luego de que Hak hubiese evadido responder directamente (y haciendo maniobras imposibles para que no notara su vergüenza) y molestara a la princesa como de costumbre—. Ya sabes, es evidente lo que pasa ahí. Supongo que siempre lo fue…

Y deja estar la frase, porque le parece que es Hakuryuu quien debe completarla como le plazca. El gesto se le vuelve serio y aprieta la leña contra su traje, ensuciándolo más sin darse cuenta.

—Mi única razón de existir es que la princesa sea feliz. Ésa es mi respuesta.

Después de la leve pelea entre Hak y Yona, ambos caminan con más tranquilidad, él riendo por el enojo que le había provocado. Los ojos de Yona al fin se percatan de sus queridísimos dragones y les sonríe, aún demasiado lejos como para escuchar los susurros con los que ellos habían cuidado hablar.

—Eso no es verdad —repone Jae-Ha con suavidad, y le da una palmadita en la espalda al momento de hacer un ademán para ir a hacer más que sólo observar el espectáculo—. Eres más que un dragón, Kija. Eres nuestro hermano y compañero. Además, ya deberías saber que, para que Yona sea feliz, tú también debes serlo.

Kija le devuelve la sonrisa y siente que quiere abrazarlo, pero Jae-Ha ya está lejos cuando ese impulso lo acomete. Y continúa sonriendo mientras ve a Yona, entendiendo que las palabras de Jae-Ha tienen más razón de la que le gustaría admitir, comprendiendo que se ha metido en un embrollo al cual adoraría poder ignorar. Pero ya lo entiende: debe aprender a ser feliz sin ella, y a la vez, a su lado. Porque la quiere demasiado como para dejarla ir y al mismo tiempo, duele cuando está muy cerca. Sin embargo, algo le calienta el corazón y ayuda a que todo sea mejor; sonríe ante la blanca pureza del amor que ve reflejada en cada movimiento del cuerpo de Yona que envuelva a Hak. Porque ella es feliz y lo destroza, pero a la vez lo llena de calidez y eso es casi suficiente para recomponerse.

Y, si bien el blanco era fácil de corromper, _su_ blanco, el blanco de Hakuryuu, estaba a salvo: la pureza que emana su cariño por Yona siempre lo mantendría impoluto y perfecto. El amor era, sin duda alguna, la única forma de mantener a salvo el color más fácil de manchar —el blanco.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:  
** ¡Quiero darles las gracias por los reviews hermosos que dejan! Perdonen que no se los responda como tal, pero tengo un serio problema de organización y distribución del tiempo ahora que estoy en la universidad. Whatever~. Escribir, de cuando en cuando, es sanador y recompone de una manera increíble.

El prompt que utilizaré en el próximo capítulo es evidente, ¿no creen? :D

Bueno, en los capítulos he utilizado referencias sutiles a los colores de cada dragón: en el primero fue el bosque, en el segundo fue la breve mención de un anillo de matrimonio y ahora es la pureza. Cuando se habla de pureza, la primera imagen que se viene a la cabeza, al menos a mí, es el blanco.

Sé que el tema central del fic es _Yona está enamorada de Hak_ , pero, al ponerlo desde los ojos de los dragones, siento que no puedo omitir los sentimientos de ellos respecto a Yona, menos cuando estos one-shots del principio son _casi_ en el inicio del manga. Quizás una que otra parejilla se mencione por ahí, pero eso depende de si siento que es adecuado o pertinente mencionarla y no es muy de golpe que la introduzco, así que de momento esto será full HakYona, sobre todo de ahora en adelante, que la historia avanza más y los dragones están un poco más calmaditos con Yona. (?)

En fin, ¡muchas gracias por su apoyo! Al fic no le queda taaanto, así que espero que permanezcan conmigo hasta el final. (L) Me dirijo ahora a responder reviews, leer el último capítulo del manga (ANY es uno de los poquísimos mangas que me sigue sorprendiendo con cada una de sus actualizaciones, aguante el HakYona que ha salido el último tiempo), y seguir escribiendo más y más. En mi perfil siempre tienen noticias respecto a actualizaciones.

Besos enormes~. (L)


	4. Evidente

_Akatsuki no Yona_ le pertenece a la genial Kusanagi. Prompt utilizado en este capítulo: ¡ninguno! :D Y es que no es un dragón quien hace su aparición ahora~.

* * *

.

 **»arrebol** ||  capítulo cuatro: _evidente_

.

* * *

Yoon es joven e inexperto en el amor: ha vivido largos años junto a Ik-Soo, aislados ambos del mundo, por lo que no se podría adjudicar nunca el título de sabedor de aquel tema, pero (siempre hay uno) ha comenzado a conocerlo de mano de Yona y Hak. Conoce, como todas las personas, el concepto de amor; tiene cierta idea de qué es querer a otra persona, pese a que él mismo no se había enamorado aún. Y si bien, por esa misma razón es inexperto, siempre ha sido capaz de aprender mediante la observación.

Para él fue evidente desde el principio que Hak tenía fuertes sentimientos por la princesa. No quiso ahondar mucho en el tema debido a su jamás escondida aversión por la realeza; claro que un general amaba a una princesa. Era el cliché más antiguo de los libros y el tópico más repetido en la historia de la humanidad: frágil belleza de la inocente doncella seducía al poderoso y algo tosco guerrero invencible. Dejando a un lado el refrán de que los opuestos siempre se atraen, aquella relación tenía sentido por los beneficios económicos que le generarían a ambos una posible unión. Un poderoso general con miles bajo su mando, una heredera con interminables arcas llenas de oro. ¿Quién no se enamoraría de esos lujos, de esa importante posición social? Claro que Hak querría a Yona; le convenía.

O al menos aquella fue su primera impresión.

Ik-Soo le había inculcado una y mil veces la importancia de no dejarse guiar por las primeras impresiones, y había creído que ésa era una lección más que aprendida. Pero el conocer a Yona le demostró que la bondad viene de cualquier lugar y que, _rayos_ , tenía tanto, tantísimo que aprender todavía.

Claro que Hak quería a Yona.

 _Yona es suave_. Sus modales son dignos de admiración; sabe comer con cubiertos, danzar al compás de dulces melodías, cómo hablarle a los demás y cómo llevar la frente en alto con orgullo. Pero no es eso lo que hace que Yona sea suave: si bien es una princesa y esperable es que sus modales sean acordes a ello, lo que la destaca es su buen corazón. No es que nunca haya hablado mal de nadie ni que jamás haya sido mimada, sino que Yoon nota en cada gesto de la princesa que en realidad no le desea mal a nadie, y dentro de su imperfección, lucha por hacer a la gente feliz. Les regala sonrisas y deja un poco de su pasión ardiente a cada uno sin dudarlo, no sólo porque son su gente, sino porque son personas. Renuncia al reconocimiento y honor que podría recibir porque quizás comprende que aquello no es lo más importante en esos momentos. Y la gente la ama no por su sangre ni por sus modales, sino por aquel cabello flameante y sonrisa dulce. La aman porque es Yona.

Las miradas que el general le dedica son suficientes para entenderlo todo. Yona es suave; su risa, sus manos, sus gestos son afables, sus palabras son firmes pero cubiertas de buenas intenciones, y, aun así, con los pies en la tierra. Yona conoce sus limitaciones y si bien Yoon sabe que ella lo desea, entiende que no puede salvar a todo el mundo, así que va por pequeños espacios a los que hace un mejor lugar. Un lugar más bello por el simple hecho de conversar y escuchar, de bailar y reír, de tenderles la mano a las personas sin dudarlo. Y claro que Hak quería a Yona desde muchísimo antes que Yoon los conociera; quién no querría a un alma pura y dulce como ella.

Claro que Hak quiere a Yona.

 _Yona es fuerte_. No es fuerte como Hak o los dragones, sino que a su modo: es esa perseverancia monstruosa la que la hace fuerte, casi invencible. Es fuerte porque practica día tras día para ser mejor, porque los quiere proteger y se esfuerza por ello, porque actúa según habla y es por eso que su presencia atrae a las personas. Las personas la quieren porque es alguien que partió desde lo más bajo que podía partir un ser humano —la inconmensurable tristeza de haberlo perdido todo— y, pese a todo, había hallado la fuerza para seguir adelante.

Yona es fuerte porque ha sufrido y ha decidido continuar, porque los dragones han decidido seguirla a voluntad al ver su verdadero ser, porque ha madurado demasiado como para que Yoon lo entienda. Porque ha decidido no seguir el camino de la venganza, ya que había entendido que aquel era un camino egoísta. Cuánto le habrá costado a Yona tomar esa decisión, Yoon no sabía. Muchísimas veces se encontraba preguntándose a sí mismo si él hubiera sido capaz de pasar por lo que Yona había pasado y no ocupar su poder en destruir al actual rey, y muchísimas veces se encontraba con respuestas que sacaban un lado demasiado escabroso suyo que tenía bien guardado. Yona ha crecido de una manera que Yoon no sabe si podrá ser capaz de alcanzar, pero la admira tantísimo que eso es lo que más desea.

Y claro que Hak continuaba queriendo a Yona día tras día; quién no amaría aquella voluntad de fuego para hacerse más fuerte, para pelear por lo justo, para alzarse aun cuando caía una y otra vez. Quién no amaría al dragón rojo que Yona era en todo su esplendor.

Claro que Yona quiere a Hak.

 _Yona lo quiere de vuelta_ , piensa Yoon con un suspiro y rolando los ojos. La princesa se había acercado a él con un amago de querer pedirle el favor y no atreverse, así que Yoon decidió no presionarla. Después de varios intentos, Yona, envuelta en rubores y vergüenza, había confesado que deseaba aprender a cocinar algo delicioso para poder dárselo a Hak. Y ahora la observa juntar todos los ingredientes que él le había enlistado; no partiría por algo difícil, claro, pero sí sería lo suficiente para que fuera apetecible.

Ya había notado ciertas miradas extrañas de la princesa hacia Hak, muchas sonrisas a su lado y la continua búsqueda de su compañía. Era inevitable notarlo, la verdad, porque era evidente. De él también, claro que sí, pero la princesa tenía esa manía de hablar de más con los ojos que la delataba sin quererlo. Ahora mismo los tenía colmados con una emoción que a Yoon le recordaba a un niño pequeño que le presenta sus dibujos a su madre, el anhelo de que le guste, la premisa de que aquel gesto lo ha hecho con todo su cariño. Y eso era lo que Yona había hecho para Hak: comida casera para después del entrenamiento. Para los dragones también, claro está, pero los ojos violetas sólo buscan a ciertos ojos azules que no han podido ocultar la sorpresa ante el gesto de la princesa, que también han intentado ocultar su ilusión mediante comentarios socarrones. Las ganas de que Yona lo amara de vuelta eran tan evidentes en Hak que dolía, aunque Yoon, suspirando nuevamente, presentía que el general se intentaba convencer de que no era así.

Ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa y en un silencio mortal que habían acordado tácitamente. Yoon notó las miradas cómplices entre todos, exceptuando a Shin-Ah, que jugaba con Ao, y al objeto de interés, Hak. Supuso que ya había llegado el momento en que todos sospechaban lo evidente, y que el interés en el desenlace que tendría aquella historia era demasiado como para contenerlo, razón por la que todos callaron después de recibir su comida y esperaron que Hak diera el primer trago al caldo. Pero sólo parecía capaz de examinarlo y Zeno moría de hambre, así que Yoon observó por el rabillo del ojo cuando el dragón amarillo hundía la cuchara en su plato. Sabía de antemano qué reacción tenía: Yona se había pasado un poco en la sal y había ocupado una hierba diferente a la que le había indicado, así que el sabor no era el más agradable.

—¡Señorita! —escucha decir a Zeno con toques alarmados en su voz—, no quiero ser malo, pero ha quedado…

Entonces, por alguna razón, las miradas se vuelven al dragón negro en vez de a la princesa. Hak niega y le manda una mirada clara a Zeno: haz silencio. Él capta. Hak le da un largo trago a la sopa, la primera vez que la prueba, y ni siquiera tuerce las cejas, contrario a Zeno, quien lo mira como si estuviera realizando un acto particularmente doloroso.

—Has mejorado en la cocina, princesa.

La cara de Yona se ilumina instantáneamente, ya borrando el pesar que la declaración de Zeno había instalado, y se abalanza casi sobre el general en su emoción, sin notar en absoluto el efecto que tiene en él. Lo feliz que lo hace que le haya dedicado tanto tiempo —aunque desconocedor del hecho de que la comida era en efecto para él—, lo cálido que se siente su pecho cuando ve a la princesa tan feliz por algo nuevo que aprende. Y sí, la comida no era impecable, pero Yona había puesto todo su esfuerzo en ella y, sinceramente, para Hak no había mayor perfección posible que ésa en el mundo entero.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Hak asiente, incapaz de retener su gesto suave. A Yona la emociona tanto la idea de que Hak haya disfrutado de su regalo que ni siquiera podría sospechar lo brillantes que tiene los ojos y la felicidad que se le esparce en las mejillas en forma de rubor—. ¡Yoon me podría enseñar más platos! ¿Podrías, Yoon?

Hak esboza una sonrisa, pero todos captan que es sólo para Yona. Nadie interrumpe, claro está, porque no hay diversión mayor que esos dos (y porque secretamente todos los quieren juntos de una buena vez).

—No hay nada que desee más que comer tu asquerosa comida todos los días, princesa.

Yona frunce el ceño y la pelea infantil con Hak es ineludible. Yoon niega con la cabeza, sin poder evitar rolar los ojos, y vuelve a batir la masa que ha preparado en caso de que Yona queme el campamento y los deje sin cena.

 _Qué evidentes que son esos dos idiotas_.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:  
** ¡Sorpresita! Este capítulo no estuvo del punto de vista de algún dragón, y es que Yoon es la madre del grupo y, como buena madre, conoce de la vida amorosa de sus hijos :). Muchisisísimas gracias por todo su apoyo, les mando amor a todos ustedes~. Ahora mismo estoy sumida en la universidad, ya que queda lo último (AL FIN), pero me doy el tiempo de subir esto por mientras, lo más probable es que vuelva como por diciembre.

¡Gracias por todo! Aún quedan algunos personajes que noten a la bellísima (y obvia) Yona, así que ¡por favor acompáñenme hasta el final! **(L)**


	5. Azul

_Akatsuki no Yona_ le pertenece a la genial Kusanagi. Ahora sí que sí: Shin-Ah hace su esplendorosa aparición, con el prompt azul y piernas. :D

* * *

 **.**

 **»arrebol** ||  capítulo cinco: _azul_

 **.**

* * *

Shin-Ah comienza a imaginárselo cuando se vuelve un tema de conversación recurrente entre los dragones.

La noche había caído por completo, pero el verano teñía las sombras de un místico azul. El río fluía con suavidad y el sonido relajaba a todos los congregados alrededor del crepitante fuego. Shin-Ah se solía entretener con Ao y no compartir mucho con los demás, aunque el tiempo le había dado más confianza a la hora de relacionarse con sus dragones hermanos y gustaba del melodioso sonido de sus alegres voces. Les quería como a nadie y el solo hecho de permanecer a su lado le causaba gran dicha.

—Yona ya está dormida —susurra Jae-Ha, una enorme sonrisa formándose en su cara—. Y adivinen quién está afuera de su tienda.

Todos miran, inevitablemente, pero no es necesario hacerlo, porque ya se imaginan quién es. Zeno ríe con gusto y Kija sonríe con suavidad, mientras Shin-Ah vuelve la mirada con curiosidad hacia donde duerme Yona, descubriendo que el dragón verde está hablando de Hak.

—Hak —menciona con suavidad Shin-Ah, como si debiera responder quién hacía de guardia eterno de los sueños de la princesa.

Jae-Ha asiente con ánimos, quizás demasiado divertido como para ser decente, y decide unir a la fiesta al único dragón que parece aún no darse cuenta de todo:

—Sí, Hak. ¿No te llama la atención que siempre estén juntos?

—Hak quiere a Yona —contesta Seiryuu con simpleza, ya que aquella era suficiente razón para él para estar uno al lado del otro. Piensa un poco después, mirando nuevamente en dirección del dragón negro—. Yona también quiere a Hak.

—¡Exacto! —exclama con emoción—. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de eso?

—Jae-Ha, deja tranquilo a Shin-Ah —dice Kija con una sonrisa sosegada—. No deberíamos entrometernos en la vida de la princesa.

—Pero Ryokuryuu tiene razón para preguntar —acota Zeno, ganándose un guiño del aludido a modo de agradecimiento por el apoyo—. Si Seiryuu se ha dado cuenta, es porque definitivamente la señorita y el señor se quieren.

—Evidentemente lo hacen —dice Yoon, rolando los ojos y sentándose a un lado de todos. Recién ha terminado de ordenar los utensilios de cocina y no ha contado con ayuda de nadie gracias a los ridículos chismes que los dragones perpetuaban ahora.

—¿Y qué significaría que ambos se quieran? —pregunta Kija, mirando a los demás con un poco de exasperación mal disimulada—. No es un tema que nos concierne, por lo que deberíamos quedarnos a la raya.

—¡Si la señorita y el señor se quieren, evidentemente deberían estar juntos, Hakuryuu!

—Eso lo tenemos todos claro. El punto es _cómo_ hacer que aquellos dos idiotas se confiesen de una maldita vez. Yo creo que podría pedir la ayuda de unas señoritas muy simpáticas que conozco, de seguro que están dispuestas a coquetear con Hak y entonces Yona…

—Un momento —interrumpe Yoon, haciendo un ademán con la mano—, ¿por qué crees que _Yona_ es la que se declarará primero?

Un gran silencio se expande en un segundo, con el río agregando calma al ambiente y una corriente fría de aire acariciándoles los rostros. Jae-Ha abre la boca, pero se queda así, sin saber bien qué decir. Los demás lo miran, expectantes:

—… Bueno —comienza, tosiendo un poco—, me parecía lo más natural… casi lo más justo. Hak siempre demuestra cuánto quiere a nuestra amada princesa, me parece que el pobre ha sufrido muchos años de torturas por el amor que le tiene. Le toca a Yona dar un paso. ¡Que tome esas delgadas piernas y se encamine al amor!

—Eh, no me parece así —dijo Kija—. Los sentimientos de Hak le competen sólo a él; la princesa no tiene por qué corresponderle de ninguna forma.

—Claro, pero ya todos votamos que sí lo hace. Además, últimamente nuestra querida Yona está que bulle de amor: lo mira anhelante —dijo Jae-Ha, llevándose las manos a un lado de las mejillas con un burlesco aire ensoñador.

—¡Y toma las manos del señor como si no deseara soltarlo nunca!

—Todo en su cuerpo dice que le quiere —musita Kija luego del animado aporte de Zeno, sonriendo pero bajando un tanto la mirada.

—Es evidente. —Yoon roló los ojos después de sus palabras—. Pero la Bestia del Trueno también podría confesarse un día de estos. Lo he visto más inquieto de lo normal, muy junto a ella, quizás ya no soporta más. Ha sido bastante tiempo.

En medio de la discusión eterna, todos se voltearon hacia Shin-Ah: —¿Y tú qué crees?

Él lo pensó largamente, porque no había pasado por su cabeza nunca la idea de que Yona y Hak estuvieran juntos. Era verdad que se querían: Yona caminaría hasta el infierno por Hak, y Hak se rompería los pies con tal de que Yona se elevara hasta el más bello de los cielos.

Nunca opinaba demasiado sobre el tema, incluso cuando habían empezado a hacer apuestas sobre cuánto tiempo demorarían en confesarse y sobre quién lo haría primero, algunas más acolaradas que la que sostenían en ese momento. Había apenas separado sus labios cuando, sin poder articular más que un inseguro sonido, la potente voz del dragón negro hizo que todos, con excepción de Zeno y él, se hundieran en su asiento.

—¿Qué tanto hablan ustedes? —Es inevitable que Hak sospeche cuando su grupo está tan sonriente y tranquilo de súbito. Piensa que es la calma antes de la tormenta y no tiene ganas de enfrentarse a una tempestad, ya tiene suficiente con todo lo que está pasando en el mundo, sin contar siquiera su queridísima princesa.

Jae-Ha es quien pone una excusa, pero Hak no se la cree y los manda a todos a dormir. Hay mucho ruido durante un tiempo largo, pasos de aquí para allá acompañados de alegres conversaciones que luego dan lugar al más espeso silencio, interrumpido por el somnífero fluir del río. Shin-Ah queda rezagado, cautivado por la fresca brisa y la luna llena que le daba una azulada aura irreal a los alrededores. Deseoso por más de aquella tranquila perfección, se ofrece a montar guardia y el tiempo corre sin más novedades que Ao durmiendo, paseándose y volviendo a dormir, cuando un susurro corta el silencio.

—Hak —escucha de pronto. Es la dulce voz de la princesa, pero no puede evitar tensarse un poco, sintiéndose intruso—, no es necesario que montes guardia fuera de mi tienda.

Todos saben que la Bestia del Trueno tiene muchas preocupaciones en la cabeza y que, con todos los peligros que han vivido durante los últimos meses, se había vuelto más precavido que antes. Él, por sobre todas las cosas, lucharía para que Yona sobreviviera, para que caminara por el pedregoso sendero que le había tocado y disfrutara de todo lo que merecía alguien como ella. No obstante, era difícil cumplir con una misión tan peligrosa como aquella sin lastimarse a sí mismo en el proceso, y aquello era lo que más temían en el grupo.

Repuso algo, una vaga excusa, que Yona dejó estar con un sonido de aprobación. Después, el agua volvió a ser la única causante de ruido, pero aquello no duró demasiado.

—¿Te puedes… te puedes quedar conmigo esta noche?

Shin-Ah no deseaba oír aquello, pero era demasiado tarde para ocultarse. De hacerlo, sin duda alguna lo notarían y no quería que Yona pensara que estaba escuchando a hurtadillas. Ni él ni Hak oyeron aquellas palabras con alguna intención oculta, puesto que no la había; Yona era clara con lo que deseaba la mayoría del tiempo, y en esos momentos, aquello era la presencia tranquilizadora de Hak a su lado.

El Seiryuu pensó vagamente que quizás Yona seguía teniendo pesadillas de vez en cuando. Él mismo las tenía a veces.

—Princesa… —La voz de Hak estaba cargada de sorpresa. Shin-Ah se lo imaginó abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente—, eso sería impropio. —Hay un pequeño silencio. ¿A Yona se le estarían sonrojando las mejillas o estaría curvando las cejas con decepción? No decide cuál es la cara que debe tener su querida princesa, porque escucha nuevamente la voz del dragón negro, ya más apacible—… ¿De verdad te gustaría que me quedara contigo esta noche?

—No sólo ésta. Todas las que le siguen también.

Shin-Ah está sumido en la oscuridad y el silencio, queriendo no respirar demasiado para no arruinar el momento en el que sin querer se ha metido. Es en ese momento que entiende a qué se refieren sus hermanos cuando confabulan cosas a las espaldas de esos dos, comprende el largo camino que han recorrido y que la historia de Hak y Yona se remonta a tantísimos años atrás que no había forma de que ellos fuesen capaces de comprenderla del todo. Pero entendían lo fundamental: se querían, se querían tanto que harían lo que fuese para estar al lado del otro y que el otro estuviera a salvo.

—Perdona, Hak. —Es inevitable aguzar el oído cuando ella susurra. Su tono corresponde a quien se disculpa luego de haber confesado algo que no debería—. He sido egoísta. No puedes quedarte a mi lado por siempre, y aun así, yo…

Pero Shin-Ah no entendía. ¿Por qué dos personas que se querían tanto y caminaban tan cerca no se tomaban las manos? Si sus vidas ya estaban unidas, si orbitaban alrededor del otro, si querían permanecer al lado del otro, ¿por qué no lo decían en voz alta? La ligera desesperación que ambos provocaban en los dragones y su madre (Yoon), también fue entendida y en cierta parte compartida por el Seiryuu.

—Princesa. —Hak es dulce, suave. Probablemente se ha sorprendido gratamente por aquella clase de palabras—. Si deseas que me quede a tu lado por siempre, sólo pídelo. Sólo eso es necesario. —Ella se apresura a disculparse de nuevo—. No digas estupideces, no es como que me estés obligando. Yo también quiero quedarme a tu lado.

Ambos callan de nuevo. Shin-Ah no quiere respirar. Yona intenta decir algo, calla, intenta decir algo de nuevo y calla también. Se oye el murmullo de la carpa deslizándose a un lado, dejando ingresar a Hak. Hay mucho alboroto después (un reclamo de la princesa y la acompasada risa de su querido Hak, seguramente disfrutando de molestarla), ambos probablemente conversando del pasado, sin notar que el futuro era lo que más en común tenían, y luego el sonido para.

El mundo vuelve a ser tranquilo. Ambos deben estar durmiendo plácidamente al lado del otro, ambos disfrutando de aquel momento y probablemente pensando que aquello era lo máximo de intimidad que llegarían a compartir con el otro. Curioso, le es inevitable pensar sobre los dos y cuánta razón tienen los del grupo cuando hablan de lo evidente de los sentimientos de aquel par.

—Oye, Shin-Ah, es mi turno. —Jae-Ha lo saca de su sopor y salta un poco—. ¿Alguna novedad en este rato?

Intenta no mirar a la tienda de Yona cuando niega con la cabeza. El dragón verde asiente con su usual sonrisa, acomodándose en el lugar para vigilar.

Camino a la tienda que compartía con sus hermanos, Shin-Ah acaricia a Ao con suavidad.

—¿Tú también crees que ellos terminarán juntos?

Ao, como respuesta, recibe la nuez que le estaba ofreciendo.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:  
** No, este no es el último capítulo, aunque sí es el último capítulo que tiene a nuestros adorados dragones como foco principal. Ya todos comienzan a interactuar en los capítulos, haciendo complots malévolos para que estén juntos de una buena vez. Ah, el amor~.

Les deseo un muuuy feliz año nuevo a todas las personitas leyendo esto, que esté lleno de amor y sueños cumplidos~. Poco importa que ya sea Febrero. Les quiero dar las gracias por seguir el fic, que es algo que actualizo una vez a las mil pero que terminaré sí o sí (más ahora, que queda tan poco). Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews (L)

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


End file.
